


周年庆

by TaePoo1122



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaePoo1122/pseuds/TaePoo1122
Summary: 女装奎X军装准
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	周年庆

01.  
“啊！什么啊！！你们这是作弊懂吗！！这是耍赖！”崔范奎将手里的那包东西摔在吧台上，气呼呼的抱起双臂。  
“那也没办法，谁叫哥你那天不来的。”姜泰现磨着手中的咖啡豆，头都不抬一下，平淡的说到。  
“我要是知道会这样退了乐队我也会来的！不行！我们从新抽一次签！！再来一次再来一次！”崔范奎气的把吧台拍的啪啪作响。  
正巧休宁凯抱着从仓库里淘出来的虹吸壶从崔范奎身边经过，“范奎哥认命吧，明天就周年庆了，现在改可来不及。”说完还挑眉对着崔范奎微笑一下。  
“不是，你们选完了也没个人告诉我这件事啊！”看着休宁凯的笑崔范奎那叫一个来气，他扭头走到正在做装饰的崔连准身边，拉着崔连准的手腕晃了晃，软软囊囊说道：“连准哥…你怎么不帮帮我啊！”  
“现在也来不及了啊…休宁不是告诉你了么…”  
“我是说，分配女装的时候你怎么没帮我拦下！而且那之后怎么没有一个人告诉我！”  
崔连准眨巴眨巴眼睛，咬住下唇尽量不让笑意露出，“就…就事情发展到这儿了呗，那我哪儿拦的住…”  
“他哪儿是拦不住，不就是他指使的吗。”就在这时门口传来一阵憋着笑意的爽朗男声。  
“崔秀彬！”崔连准几乎是在崔秀彬说话的第一时刻就出声叫住了他，想要阻止他揭发自己，但对方并没有明白自己的意图，还是用简短的一句话将自己卖了个干净，那句话估计是一字不差的让身旁人听去了…  
崔范奎瞅瞅崔秀彬再看看崔连准，最后眯着眼睛靠近崔连准，低声说道：“哥要是想看，直接跟我说不就行了。”说着加重了握着崔连准手腕的力道。  
“范奎啊…其实吧…哥也不是那么想看，吧，要不你把哥的衣服拿去穿？”崔连准眨巴着眼睛，几次尝试将自己的手腕解救出来，不过都以失败告终。  
“那不行，我得满足哥的愿望，你说对不对啊！”  
…………  
大学毕业后崔连准和崔秀彬合伙开了这家兔巴兔咖啡店，凭着两人优越的相貌吸引了大批女性顾客，时间久了名声也大了，单凭他们二人根本忙不过来，说来也巧，相熟的几个学弟正需要一份兼职工作来供养真正的兴趣爱好，而他们恰巧可以提供这样一份工作！  
其实，咖啡厅最初的定位也不过就是纯手工咖啡罢了，但小学弟们的相貌也都是个顶个的拔尖，本就女客多于男客的情况变得更加严重，后来干脆见不到除他们五人以外的男性进入兔巴兔。  
大家伙一起商量过后，干脆就让兔巴兔咖啡顺应了市场的需要，做起了专门的执事咖啡厅。  
一晃眼，兔巴兔都已经经营整整一年了，周年活动自然是免不了的。  
五人老早就开始张罗，最终决定活动当日的主题是“换装主题”。  
很好理解，大家只要按照抽到的角色，穿上相应的衣服就可以了…  
但问题也出在这里，决定角色的那一天，是崔范奎所在乐队公演的日子，那天他自然不会出现在店里参与什么抽签。  
当时崔连准抱着五套衣服给其余几人开小会，问他们是现在抽选角色还是等范奎回来一起，崔秀彬看着那堆衣服，翻了翻，然后抽出一条酒红色的旗袍抖了抖，皱着脸蛋对崔连准发出了来自灵魂深处的拷问，“这套也是我们店订的？？？”  
“算也不算吧…”崔连准思考了一会，得出结论。  
“什么意思？”  
“隔壁的小熊女仆咖啡不是也在搞活动吗…碰巧跟她们订到同一家了……然后店家发错了。”  
“那换呀，也不是什么难事…他们家肯定也拿错了吧！”  
“我，我问了啊！我第一时间就去问了，可是人家并没有收到男装。之后我就去找了卖家，但是他们居然没有男装还给我们！不过这款是最大码，所以…我就给留下了，反正是换装派对，女装不是很惊喜吗！”说完崔连准嘿嘿的干笑两声。  
崔秀彬无奈的摇了摇头，然后扭头对着姜泰现，刚要说话就被对方打断了，“不要看我，我不穿，我喜欢那套吸血鬼。”  
崔秀彬也不生气，面带微笑的将目光从姜泰现身上转移到一旁的休宁凯身上  
“也不要看我，那套王子的衣服在召唤我，它跟我说它想我了。”休宁凯抽出那套王子的衣服抱在怀里，还煞有其事的跟衣服温情叙旧。  
崔秀彬挑眉，将裙子扔在崔连准面前，“那我也不行，我穿不下。”  
“你们少自作多情了！压跟没考虑给你们穿！范奎穿肯定好看…”说着崔连准拿过裙子，整整齐齐的叠好收进袋子里。  
姜泰现眉毛一挑大概明白是怎么回事儿了，不过没有做声，倒是休宁凯，放下刚刚还在嘘寒问暖的王子服，坏笑着说到，“既然这样，也不用等范奎哥了啊，我是王子，泰现是吸血鬼，剩下两套哥你们分了不就好了。”  
“哥你觉得呢？”崔秀彬撑着下巴笑眯眯的看着崔连准。  
崔连准将视线瞥向别处，一把将那套白色军装扯走，用行动回答崔秀彬，他觉得非常可以！

02.  
“范奎啊～好了吗？”崔连准梆梆的拍着更衣室的门板，仰着脑瓜拉长着音调呼唤着崔范奎。“快到营业时间了哦～范奎范奎呀～开门呀～哥来接你啦～”  
门内一直没有回应，崔连准就将耳朵贴上门板，试图用听觉来观察屋内的一切。  
“范——奎——啊——”  
突然，房门被拉开，贴在门板上的崔连准因为惯性朝房内跌去。  
“ 咚”的一声，他以一种极其诡异且猥琐的姿势撞上了开门人。  
“连准哥？”崔范奎有些戏虐的将崔连准扶稳，然后在那白嫩的脸蛋上亲了一口，“到也不用一大早就来投怀送抱。”  
崔连准有些慌乱的推开崔范奎，然后理了理那一身军装，“说，说什么呢…”  
“哥你怎么不看我呀，是因为你想看我才穿的哦，你都不好奇吗？”  
“谁想看了！我才不想呢！我先去准备了，你收拾好了赶快过来。”说完转头就要离开，压根不敢对崔范奎瞧上一眼。  
突然，一杆刻龙纹的铜制旱烟杆横在崔连准面前，“那怎么行，得让准哥第一个看才行…”一边说着，一边将烟杆贴上崔连准的面颊，慢慢的将崔连准的脸扭向自己。  
崔连准咬着下唇，看向崔范奎的视线有些飘忽，眼前人身着酒红色暗纹长旗袍，白色仿狐毛皮草随意的搭在肩上，若隐若现的长腿被黑色吊带袜包裹着，白色的玛丽真皮鞋与之形成了对比，却又莫名和谐。  
比起女装，更让崔连准感到无法呼吸的是那即熟悉又陌生的面容，崔范奎带上了公主切款的黑长直假发，特殊的鬓角将崔范奎本就精致的脸型修饰的更加小巧，本就优越的五官画上充满巧思的小烟熏妆，涂上酒红色口红的嘴唇更是看的崔连准忍不住吞咽口水。  
“连准哥…我好看吗？”崔范奎眨巴几下眼睛，将烟杆下移，勾着崔连准的军装腰带，将人彻底拉进屋内。  
“好看…”崔范奎娇艳的红唇让崔连准愣了神，直到腰间拉扯的力道消失，崔连准才从哪惹人动情的诱惑中回过神来。  
崔范奎将人一路拉至梳妆台前，从背后揽着崔连准，捏着崔连准的下巴，让他看着镜子里的画面，“连准哥今天也很帅气…不过我现在得跟哥算算账了～”说完在崔连准下颌角的位置留下了唇印。  
“什么？”崔连准扭头想要询问清楚，他现在整个人都晕晕乎乎的，根本无法掌握形势。  
“别动。”捏着崔连准下巴的那只手微微发力，将人又掰了回去，“不要乱动，看着镜子…”崔范奎一边诉说着对崔连准的要求一边亲吻着崔连准的脖颈。  
揽着崔连准的那只手也没闲着，顺着崔连准的前胸一路直达崔连准的胯间，隔着轻薄的料子揉捏着崔连准的性/器。  
“等，等一下，呀啊嗯…崔范奎，你是疯子吗？嗯…别揉…”崔连准本能的想要闪躲，可是奈何那命根子还让人握在手里，几次挣扎无果，反而是性欲因为被揉捏下体而高涨，崔连准有些脱力的依靠在崔范奎怀里，“嗯…放手，等下秀彬他们该找过…啊！！”  
“啧，这种时候你还想别的男人…”崔范奎不爽的掰过崔连准的脸蛋，在那本就丰满鲜红的嘴唇上舔了舔，随后衔起崔连准下唇轻轻拉扯，紧接着下颌微微发力将那片肌肤咬破，“我出去公演这段时间怎么没见连准哥这么想我呢？我可是每天都在想你…”  
突如其来的疼痛让崔连准的身体忍不住一缩，崔范奎的话真是让他感到委屈，他怎么会不想自己的男朋友呢……如果将时间拆分，那他应该就是每分每秒都在想念着崔范奎。  
疼痛带来的生理性泪水模糊了崔连准的眼睛，他有些堵气的扭回头，并不打算对爱人无理的疑问做任何回答。  
可扭回头的那一刹那他便不再确定这是否是正确的选择…  
现在他不得不直面镜子里的一切，泪水模糊的镜中，是衣衫不整的禁欲“军/人”依靠在妖媚的红衣“女郎”怀里，“女郎”修长好看的手正在一件一件的剥去“军/人”的皮囊，“军/人”宛如坏掉的玩具无法动作，而“女郎”咬上了他的脖颈，意味深长的抬眼于“军/人”对视。  
“啊！！”崔连准有些生气的撇头闪躲，崔范奎居然又咬他！“阿西，崔范奎你属狗的么！你干嘛又咬我？？”  
“因为在跟哥算账。算算哥这些日子都不主动打给我的帐，算算哥算计我穿女装的帐，算算哥在跟我做爱的时候提起别的男人的帐。”崔范奎说得理直气壮，手上的动作更是雷厉风行，崔连准的内裤连同外裤被一起拽了下去。  
“你少胡说八道！你给我起来，现在是我要找你算算咬痛我的帐！”  
崔范奎啧啧两声，抬手就在那白嫩的屁股蛋儿上“啪啪”拍了两巴掌。  
“啊…嗯…你，你，你打我屁股？？”崔连准透过镜子与身后的“女郎”对视，表情既震惊又羞愤，他居然被比他年纪小的爱人打了屁股？？！！  
崔范奎抬手将一侧的鬓角别到耳后，然后整个人紧贴着崔连准的后背，用极轻的声音戏谑道：“因为哥不听话，所以得打屁股才行，哥的屁股弹性真的很好…”他一边说一边揉捏着崔连准的臀瓣，等到语毕“啪”的又打了一巴掌。  
“啊哈～”崔连准被打的一激灵，他憋屈的咬着下唇极其羞愤的瞪视镜中的红衣“女郎”。  
崔连准的瞪视不仅没让崔范奎感到愧疚，反而像是激发了什么特殊开关，他不在逗弄崔连准，伸长手臂拉开梳妆台的抽屉，将特意放在里面的润滑剂拿了出来。  
“哥，现在是选择题机会，想看还是不想看？”  
“哈？”崔连准有些不耐烦地看着镜中的崔范奎，这是什么没头没脑的问题啊。  
“选择就好了，再给你三秒钟，一…二…”  
“啊疯子！！我不看什么都不看不看！”  
“好。”  
话音未落崔连准就被强行转身，然后被崔范奎抱着他向上一提，便坐在了梳妆台上，赤裸的臀部接触到冰凉的桌面，让他不舒服的轻哼一声。  
“…你干嘛？”  
“既然不想看镜子，那就看我吧。”崔范奎分开崔连准的双腿，让崔连准的私密之处完全暴露在空气之中。  
崔连准第一反应就是合拢双腿，但因为崔范奎就站在他双腿之间，这一行动并未成功。  
“别发疯了，等下就要开始营业了，他们都会找来的…范奎啊，晚上去我家…去我家之后我们再解决这件事……”  
崔范奎拿开正在疯狂遮挡私处的那只手，同时也无视了崔连准的话，他将润滑液涂摸在崔连准的后穴处，为爱人扩张的动作认真严谨的如同正在创作的艺术家。  
“啊…呀，我说不要现在做啊…啊哈恩…崔范奎…嗯……我们回家…回家之后再做吧…”  
“我得穿着连准哥喜欢的这件衣服干你才行，这样才能让哥体验什么叫双喜临门。”  
“什么呀混蛋…嗯…等下他们会过…嗯……来的，不能让他们知道…哈恩…”  
“嘘，这已经是哥第三次提他们了，真不听话，你现在应该担心的是，我要进去了…”  
说着崔范奎抬脚一勾，将一旁的椅子拉到身侧，一只脚踏了上去，紧接着他一撩前摆，将前摆搭在抬起的那条腿上，将早已挺立粗壮的性/器暴露在崔连准面前。  
“你…你…你他妈怎么都不穿内裤！”崔连准不敢相信眼前的画面，样貌精致的旗袍“女郎”狂野的撩开裙子，展现着他因为没有内裤束缚自由勃起的性/器，但最令崔连准窒息的是，系在“女郎”腰间，那将画面的淫靡程度瞬间拉升数百倍的吊带袜带子…  
“哥准备的装备里可没有内裤。”崔范奎坏笑着舔了舔嘴角，将龟/头对准崔连准的后穴试探性的进入。  
“王八蛋，王…哼嗯啊……王八蛋…你打算就那样出去吗…嗯…混蛋……不做……不做了…滚…啊啊……”  
崔范奎喘着粗气，拍了拍崔连准的臀肉，“哥，放松点…”崔连准不太配合的样子让崔范奎苦不堪言，只是将龟头顶进去就已经有些冒汗。  
“不行我不做了…你是混蛋…崔范奎你是混蛋……你他妈怎么能不穿内裤就要出去呢！让人看见怎么办！”崔连准瘪着嘴抹了一把眼泪，他真的快要气死了，一想到爱人准备真空上班他就嫉妒的发疯…反正就是嫉妒…  
“我只是不穿内裤给你看，除了你之外谁也不想看到…包括这身打扮。连准哥你别哭…就算你要流泪，那也得是让我操到流泪。”崔范奎拦着崔连准的腰将人拉向自己，想要亲亲不懂事哥哥的脸蛋。  
崔范奎突然的动作，让他的性/器强行插入一些，这也惹的崔连准因疼痛发出了不小的惊呼声。  
稍缓过后，崔连准对着崔范奎猛锤了一把，这一下确实是被操到流泪了。  
崔范奎笑呵呵的任爱人发泄着，等崔连准打完一套猫猫拳后温柔的说道：“放松点哥，我们这样可谁都不好受。”  
崔连准没说话，只是将双腿双臂都挂到了崔范奎身上，然后埋头在崔范奎裸露的那节脖颈上咬了一口。  
崔范奎好笑的侧头亲了亲崔连准的脸蛋，然后扶着自己的性/器进行新一轮的侵入试验…  
“嗯啊……哼啊…范奎…啊啊哈恩…范奎…”崔连准像只小猫似的趴在崔范奎肩头哼哼唧唧。  
“哥…放松些，马上就都进去了。”  
毛茸茸的脑袋在崔范奎颈间还会摇晃，嘴里依旧不断的叫着崔范奎的名字，发出呻吟声。  
听着年长爱人细碎但粘腻的呻吟声，崔范奎抬腰一送，终于是整根埋入进那隐秘的洞穴。  
崔范奎搂紧崔连准，缓缓地尝试着抽送，紧致干涩的洞穴终于在崔范奎的多次尝试下变得通行自如，疼痛感逝去，转而换之的是性/器摩擦带来的快感，崔范奎痛快的舒了一口气。  
“嗯～嗯嗯嗯哈嗯…范奎……范奎快一点，嗯…快一点。”崔范奎试探性的缓慢抽插让崔连准苦不堪言，他想要，他想要激烈一些…他想要刺激一些…  
这种时候崔范奎也是听话，他先是戳探到崔连准的敏感点，紧接着将所有进攻都抛掷同一位置。  
崔连准被这蛮横的行为顶撞的尖叫连连，想要伸手安抚被冷落的性/器，却被拦了下来。  
崔范奎没说话只是钳制住崔连准的双手，胯下疯狂运动，崔连准紧闭双眼疯狂摇头，他想要射出来…  
“范…哈…哈…哈恩…啊嗯…奎，嗯…摸……”  
被祈求人不为所动，只是抽插得更加迅速，紧接着就能到一声闷哼，崔范奎将精液喷射在崔连准的肠道内。 与此同时，崔连准也惊叫着射出一股乳白色的液体…

03.  
高潮退去崔连准可算是想起正事了，看看崔范奎再看看自己，死的心都有了…  
两人的衣服都被折腾得不像个样子，身上爱的痕迹也是过分的明显。  
如果自己是员工就好了，崔连准这样想到，但他是其中一位老板，怎么能不参加周年庆么…  
“都是你都是你，我怎么参加今天的活动啊！”崔连准倚着化妆台上的镜子，伸着腿装模作样的踢崔范奎。  
崔范奎一把接住那不老实的小脚丫，在脚背上落下轻吻，然后回过身将几个背包提了起来，将里面的东西全部抖了出来。  
那是两套衣服，具体是什么角色崔连准也不太清楚，但那确实是两套男士服装。  
“这…这什么东西？”  
“我昨天去朋友那儿借来的。”崔范奎耸耸肩，然后拍腿大笑到，“你不会以为我真的会妥协穿女装上班吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！连准哥你也太天真了吧！！”  
“………”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了，太笨了哈哈哈哈。”  
“崔范奎！你算计我！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
……………


End file.
